The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a memory state management for electronic devices.
Mobile electronic devices such as, e.g., laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, electronic readers, and the like are commonly powered by one or more batteries. Many mobile devices are rarely turned off. Rather, users allow the devices to enter a sleep state in which various system components are placed in a low-activity state for extended periods of time to save power. A memory system is one of the consumers of power in an electronic device. Accordingly systems and methods to manage memory systems may find utility.